Burning Veils and Shattered Glass
by sjam
Summary: When Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu are forced to marry everything changes. They never realised that they loved eachother, and things seem to be going well-until Shang Xiang gets drunk, Gan Ning takes a chance and Zhou Yu takes revenge in the shape of a woman.
1. Prologue

Burning Veils and Shattered Glass

_A burning veil for the bride too dear for him…_

Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu have hated each other since they first met – so when their parents arrange them a marriage, everything changes. However when Shang Xiang has a secret relationship with a pirate and Zhou Yu is intent on making her his idea of perfect woman, things seem to be bad. But what happens when Zhou Yu realises that maybe he does love her?

What then?

**AN: I'm back!**

**The rating may get higher, I'll see where my inspiration leads me. **

_Prologue_

Sun Shang Xiang sighed, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Do you know why only the best people were all made to come here?" she muttered into Sun Quan's ear. He shook his head. Sun Shang Xiang and Quan were standing to one side, whilst Sun Ce and Zhou Yu stood by the chair that would soon be occupied by Sun Jian. The other generals – Zhou Tai, Huang Gai, Taishi Chi and Lu Meng were all in the room.

Sun Quan elbowed Shang Xiang as the door opened.

"Stop _fidgeting_, Shang."

Shang Xiang stuck out her tongue before turning to face her father.

"Now," he said with a smile, "This is just an informal announcement. After a discussion between Zhou Ang and myself, we have come to an agreement – My daughter, Sun Shang Xiang, and his son, Zhou Yu will be betrothed."

There was a stunned silence. Sun Ce's jaw had literally dropped, Sun Quan looked incredulous. Zhou Yu's face was several shades paler than usual and Shang Xiang looked like her eyes were about to fall out of her head.

Trying to cover up the embarrassment of the two parties involved, Zhou Tai began to clap quietly. Soon enough the rest of the people present joined in.

Sun Quan glanced at his sister – she looked like she was about to throw up.

"At least _try_ to look happy." He hissed into her ear. Shang Xiang snorted.

"I _hate _him and he hates me. I am _not_ going to talk to father now."

Sun Quan sighed, squeezing his sister's hand as she plastered a slightly forced smile on her face.

"You are all dismissed." Sun Jian waved an arm imperiously, and walked over towards Sun Shang Xiang, who promptly turned on her heel and left, a dark scowl on her face. Zhou Yu hadn't moved, his face the same calm expression as usual – however Sun Ce could see by the way his hands were clenched into fists that he was _not_ happy.

It seemed like it was going to be a match made in hell.

--

_I know, it's short. Just to set the scene really._


	2. Crossing the Line

An: The plot has changed slightly – they're going to be getting on pretty well for the moment

An: The plot has changed slightly – they're going to be getting on pretty well for the moment. Until Shang Xiang gets drunk, Gan Ning takes advantage and Zhou Yu takes revenge in the shape of a pretty woman.

_Chapter One: Crossing the Line_

The 'celebration' ball had been the cherry on the cake.

The wedding had taken place earlier in the day and, as Gan Ning had put it, the whole affair was 'absolutely fuckin' ridiculous'. Shang Xiang, having been subjected to the torture of Da Qiao 'dressing her up', heartily agreed with the pirate's assessment.

Shang Xiang scowled at her reflection. She hadn't minded too much about the slight dusting of blush on her cheeks, the red on her lips or even the dark kohl that rimmed her eyes. She _was_ not happy about the outfit though. A red, short, sleeveless dress with a pulled in waist that made her look even slimmer than she already _was_, lilac gloves and dark purple tights, red high heels and the _flower_ in her hair was just…erugh.

She was going to have some serious words with Sun Ce.

Gan Ning leant on her door frame, rolling his eyes as she scowled in the mirror.

"Come _on_, Princess."

Shang stuck up two fingers.

"I look disgusting."

Gan Ning sighed, moving from his relaxed position to grab her wrists and pull her out of the room.

"Princess, you look gorgeous whatever you wear."

To Shang Xiang's extreme annoyance, she blushed. Covering up her flaming cheeks, she thumped him on the arm and click-clacked down the corridor in a huff. She had only got some of the way there before she tripped up.

"Oh _shit_." She cursed loudly, growling as Gan Ning laughed at her. She pulled the offending shoes from her feet and lobbed them at his head, giving him a smug smile when one hit him on the head.

"Oi." She waved a hand at a nearby servant. "Get me some proper shoes."

The servant girl nodded, scurrying off quickly with a curious glance at Gan Ning. Shang Xiang mumbled her thanks as the pirate in question helped her to her feet.

"Don't sweat it Princess. Oh look, your shoes are coming."

He felt a grin cross his face as Shang Xiang's face lit up in delight as she saw the pair of knee length black boots with a distinct lack of heel. Dropping a gold coin into the grateful servant's hand, she pulled them on with unconcealed glee.

"That doesn't match at all, Princess." Gan Ning said with a smile as they continued their way towards the main hall. "But for some reason that suits you."

He winced as Shang Xiang thumped his arm again, spinning out of reach as he tried to grab her.

"I meant that in the best possible way." He said with a laugh as he caught the princess around her waist and swung her onto the floor. Narrowing her eyes, Shang Xiang twisted her legs under his, laughing as he with a curse, he too fell onto the floor, landing on Shang Xiang.

The pair of them laughed breathlessly, and Shang Xiang could barely move from her giggles. Taking advantage of the fact, Gan Ning swung his legs over her and pinned her wrists to the ground.

"Um, Ning? You're kind of heavy." She was surprisingly strong – he had assumed that her slight figure would be a disadvantage, but she was slowly pushing her wrists away from the floor.

With a smirk, he pushed her hands back down, chuckling at the irritation that flashed over her face. He was grateful that they had started their little wrestling match in an abandoned corridor – otherwise he would be facing all kinds of lectures.

Shang Xiang had _no_ idea what came over her. She blamed it on the wine she had downed earlier on to calm her nerves, the heat and the fact that she had a very heavy pirate straddling her.

He subconsciously leaned closer, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

And then she did something that definitely went on the number one most embarrassing/stupid things she'd ever done. As a rule, she hated any close physical contact – it scared the hell out of her, and yet she lost her head and did _this_.

She leant forwards slightly and kissed him on the lips.

She felt the grip on her wrists slacken as the reality of what was happening sunk in. She wrenched her hands free, ramming her knee into his groin. He gasped in pain, but Shang Xiang didn't stop her vicious attack as she smacked her palm into his nose, with a satisfying crunch. She twisted out from underneath him, not bothering to see if he was okay as she fled.

_0_

"There you are!" Da Qiao threw her arms around Shang Xiang as she finally entered the hall. However from the pale colour of Shang Xiang's face, she realised that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Her eyes dropped to Shang Xiang's footwear. Sighing, she held up a pair of red flats.

"Just wear then, Shang At least they'll match."

A small smile hovered on the edges of Shang Xiang's mouth as she swapped her shoes, Da Qiao watching carefully.

"Thanks, Da." Shang said quietly. Da smiled and pressed one of her small hands onto Shang's arm, the other hand resting on her swelling stomach. Shang Xiang giggled quietly.

"I just can't get that image of Sun Ce's face when you told him you were pregnant." She said with a laugh, "It was so damn hilarious!"

Da smiled, but tapped Shang's nose with a finger.

"No cursing. Not to be rude, but only Ce or any of our pirate friends swear that much."

Shang snorted.

"And _that_ wasn't particularly ladylike either."

"I'm not changing just because I'm getting married to some snobbish prat. If he is going to go ahead with this, and not back out, like I wish I _could_, then he's going to have to learn to accept me as I am."

Da nodded. She couldn't argue with that. She knew how hard it was for Shang to gain any other feelings towards her other then respect, fear and in Zhou Yu's case, hate, and though it was hard for someone as guarded as Shang to admit, she knew that the Princess would be overjoyed if she could find someone to love her as she was.

"Shang."

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood on your cheek?"

Shang began to curse, and then thought better of it.

"Don't ask." She muttered, allowing Da to wipe it off. Shang winced in anticipation as Zhou Yu and Sun Ce walked over to them. Only one of them was smiling, and it certainly _wasn't_ Sun Shang Xiang's new husband.

"Hey sis! Why is there blood on your cheek?"

Shang was painfully aware of the expressionless look on Zhou Yu's face. Sighing with irritation she decided to tell the truth. Well some of it anyway.

"I punched Gan Ning in the face. I think I broke his nose."

Whilst Sun Ce burst out into chuckles, Shang was surprised to see a flicker of a smile on Zhou Yu's face. She was even more shocked when he actually said something.

"I guess that explains why he went straight for the beer, holding his nose and cursing. He also seemed to be having difficulty walking."

Shang couldn't resist sniggering.

Da Qiao rolled her eyes, taking the cloth from Shang's face.

"I think I got all of it off."

Shang thanked her, glaring in the direction of the musicians as Zhou Yu silently appraised her clothing. She could feel a sarcastic comment coming on.

"I congratulate you Lady Qiao. You've managed to make her look like she's actually a woman for once."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Da, and a muttered curse from Ce. Shang Xiang tried to push the hurt away – that was low. She turned on her heel and walked away, wishing that her the embarrassed flush on her cheeks would just bugger off.

"…That was low, Zhou Yu. She has at least been trying to…"

The voice of her brother faded away as she stomped off.

"Stupid, fucking arsehole." She muttered under her breath. She didn't know why she even bothered to _try_ to make this easy.

She headed straight for a servant holding a tray laden with wine glasses. Shang had an impressive tolerance for alcohol – it only made her more brutally honest that she was normally. And that, she decided, glaring at Zhou Yu, could only be a good thing for dealing with twits like him.

She grabbed two glasses, one in each hand. As she walked slowly back to Zhou Yu, Sun Ce and Da Qiao, she told herself to be calm. She would be polite, unless he was rude to her. And if that happened, she would probably just attack him.

She put on a calm, slightly smiling expression as she walked over.

"I just realised how thirsty I was." she said earnestly with a polite smile at the three of them.

"I have no intentions of carrying you back to our room." Zhou Yu said sarcastically.

"Oh, that won't happen. I have a remarkable tolerance for alcohol, don't I Sun Ce?"

Sun Ce chuckled, realising his sister's plan. He had been rather surprised himself about how calm yet bitchy she could be after consuming enough alcohol to even affect Gan Ning.

"Yup. It just makes you…brutally honest. Well, more than usual."

"Fantastic." Zhou Yu muttered.

Shang Xiang gave him a small smile as she downed the two glasses, putting them down on a nearby table. He looked at her with disapproval.

As the musicians started to play, many couples took to the middle of the hall to dance. Shang Xiang was surprisingly elegant when she danced, though after being mercilessly teased by Sun Quan, she had not danced often since. She tapped her fingers on her waist along with the rhythm.

Sun Ce noticed, and began to devise a plan. Most men found her enchanting when she danced, and he hoped that Zhou Yu was no exception. However it would be more effective if he viewed her dance partner as competition rather than her brother. He scanned the room. His eyes brightened as he saw Ling Tong. Quickly, he signalled for the young officer to ask Shang to dance, thankfully without Zhou Yu noticing.

"Hi Shang Xiang." Ling Tong said with easy familiarity, holding one hand. "May I have this dance?"

Shang Xiang smiled slightly at the formality, politely excusing herself and following him onto the dance floor. He slid one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other, giving her a cheeky wink.

The dance wasn't very fast, but it had a grinding beat which the dancers shook their hips and twirled to. She looked surprisingly sensual when she danced, the short dress lifting whenever she twirled. Her expression was one of ecstasy, a small smirk on her face.

Zhou Yu was surprised. Shang Xiang looked like a goddess when she danced, elegant and graceful and flirtatiously teasing.

_Now, _he thought to himself, _why can't she be like that all the time?_

Sun Ce hid his smug smile.

Shang Xiang thanked Ling Tong for the dance, slightly breathless as she rejoined the small group in the corner.

"Fun?" Sun Ce asked her.

A teasing twinkle flared up in her eyes.

"Delightfully so."

She noted the muscles tightening in Zhou Yu's jaw with a slight satisfaction. Ha. So he could actually show some expression. Interesting.

"Zhou Yu, is there some law against showing expression that I don't know about?" she said, smiling slightly to let him know she was only teasing. Well, it was true in any case, "You've only smiled once, and that was when I was telling everyone about how I broke Gan Ning's nose. Surely we aren't such awful company, are we?"

Sun Ce held his breath. This could either end with Zhou Yu loosening up and therefore making the evening more enjoyable, or he would get angry and his sister would probably end up punching him in the face.

There was a pause. Zhou Yu didn't say anything.

"Oh. Or maybe it's just _you_ that can't show expression. How irritating. I might as well be married to Zhou Tai, only he's not as handsome by any stretch of the imagination."

_Oh shit._ Shang cringed internally. Her plan to be honest had seriously backfired. She hoped the growing flush of colour on her cheeks would be dismissed as down to the heat, instead of her embarrassment. Maybe the third glass had been a little _too_ much.

Da Qiao hid her smile behind her hand – Sun Ce didn't even bother to hide the large grin that covered his face.

"I said she was honest when she's had a few drinks, didn't I?"

Shang Xiang gritted her teeth. Obviously Sun Ce had been drinking as well, or else he was just plain stupid to wind her up.

"Maybe we should make her drink all the time," he continued, glancing at the small smile that had appeared on Zhou Yu's face, "I'm sure you could get some quite…_interesting_ comments out of her."

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu laughed. Shang Xiang bit her lip, aware that she was blushing more than before. Zhou Yu chuckled.

"Well it would make for an interesting conversation, I suppose!"

Da Qiao could see Shang Xiang was mortified and about two milliseconds away from hitting someone or bursting into tears. She gave a barely noticeable nod at Shang Xiang, which meant 'leave if you want, before you get too emotional about it'.

As Sun Ce made another joke, Shang Xiang practically growled. Not trusting her voice, she pushed past Zhou Yu and walked out of the hall, putting a hand to hide her face as she fought back tears of hurt and anger. She had _tried_ oh, how she had tried to make this work.

She ripped the flower from her hair, flinging it on the floor as she made her way up the stairs, blinking the moisture from her eyes.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce stood motionless, watching as Sun Shang Xiang walked out of the room. Da Qiao put her hands on her hips.

"Well done." She said acidly. "You could have accepted the compliment or made one back, but no, you follow Sun Ce's idiotic lead and make her cry. I hope you know how hard she's trying to bite back whatever ill feeling she has towards you to try and make this work. To be honest, I would understand if she broke your nose right now."

After her outburst, Da Qiao turned on her heel and left, hoping to catch up with Sun Shang Xiang.


End file.
